Arsenal (Turbo)
The following is a list of weapons, vehicles, zords, and other tools used by the Turbo Rangers. Turbo Morpher See also: Accel Changers The Turbo Morphers' were devices used by the Turbo Team to become Turbo Rangers. Like the Zeonizers the Morpher materializes when needed on the Rangers' wrists. After shouting "Shift into Turbo" the rangers insert their turbo keys, which were designed based on the wizard Lerigot's mystical key, into the Morpher which is based on a car key holder. Image:Turbo_Morpher.jpg|Turbo Morpher Image:Turbomorpher-key.jpg|Turbo Morpher and Key Weapons Power Weapons Turbo Lightning Sword The Turbo Lightning Sword is The Red Rangers own personal weapon. Turbo Hand Blasters The Turbo Hand Blasters are The Blue Rangers own personal weapons. Turbo Thunder Cannon The Turbo Thunder Cannon is The Green Rangers own personal weapon. Turbo Star Charges The Turbo Star Chargers are The Yellow Rangers own personal weapon. Turbo Wind Fire The Turbo Wind Fire is The Pink Rangers own personal weapon. Turbo R.A.M. The Turbo R.A.M (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer) is the 5 Turbo Weapons put togather into a Small Race Car and it can then turn into The Turbo R.A.M Cannon. Turbine Laser The Turbine Laser has arial and ground self-transportation modes, and can be mounted on top of Storm Blaster. Miscellaneous Weapons and Sidearms Turbo Navigator The Turbo Navigators were created by Zordon and Alpha 5 to aid the Power Rangers Turbo in tracking alien activity. The Turbo Navigators are sophisticated handheld computers with great scanning capabilities and have helped lead the Power Rangers to detecting many extraterrestrial objects and creatures. The Turbo Navigators were first used by Tommy and Kat to seek out the wizard Lerigot in central Africa but recently their main purpose has been to detect Divatox's detonators so the Power Rangers can disarm them. There are at least 5 Turbo Navigators which the Rangers often carry with them at all times. When not being carried by the Power Rangers, the Turbo Navigators are recharged at the Power Chamber. The Turbo Navigators can transform into 'Defender Mode' a gun with a high tech scope capable of scanning targets for weaknesses and the ability to fire a long range homing laser. While in Defender Mode, the Turbo Navigator can combine with an Auto Blaster to form an Auto Blast Defender, a powerful double handled long range firearm. Auto Blaster Laser blasters used by the five Turbo Rangers. Turbo Blade A sword carried by each Turbo Ranger. The handle could be pulled back for an extra power boost. Senturion Synergizer Personal sidearm of the Blue Senturion, has a blaster mode and a baton mode. Auto Blast Defender Combination of the Turbo Blaster and the Turbo Navigator. Phantom Laser Phantom Ranger's a black bat-shaped laser weapon which fires black energy beams. Zords Turbo Megazord See also: RV Robo The Turbo Megazord is the first Megazord of the Turbo Rangers. The five Turbozords combined to form the Turbo Megazord. Zordon claimed that the Turbo Megazord was the most powerful Zord ever created. The Turbo Megazord Saber was its primary weapon and was utilized in the Turbo Megazord Spinout, where the Megazord would "spin-out" while running toward its opponent, slashing it repeatedly and destroying it. The Turbo Megazord tried to destroy Goldgoyle with the spin-out, but Goldgoyle was unaffected by the drill attack. He then launched a series of energy blasts at the Turbo Megazord, wrecking it completely. Red Lightning Turbozord See also: Red Vehicle Red Lightning is a red race-car zord piloted by Tommy Oliver and later by Theodore Johnson. It forms the head and upper torso of the Turbo Megazord and the Turbo Rescue Megazord and its modeled after a racecar. Mountain Blaster Turbozord See also: Blue Vehicle Mountain Blaster is the blue 4x4 truck zord piloted by Justin Stewart. It forms the lower torso and upper legs of the Turbo Megazord and Turbo Rescue Megazord. Desert Thunder Turbozord See also: Green Vehicle Desert Thunder is the green Jeep zord piloted by Adam Park and later by Carlos Vallertes. It forms the right lower leg of the Turbo Megazord. Dune Star Turbozord See also: Yellow Vehicle Dune Star is the yellow van zord piloted by Tanya Sloan and later by Ashley Hammond. It forms the left lower leg of the Turbo Megazord. Wind Chaser Turbozord See also: Pink Vehicle Wind Chaser is the pink sports-car zord piloted by Katherine Hillard and later by Cassie Chan. It forms the arms of the Turbo Megazord. Robo Racer See also: Sirender When the Blue Senturion came to Earth to aid the Power Rangers, he brought his own Zord, the Robo Racer. It has two modes: a giant police car and a Megazord form. It is equipped with police themed weapons, including giant handcuffs and a Synergizer Blaster. The Robo Racer was taken to Eltar by the Blue Senturion, and it is unknown what became of it. Image:Prt-racer.jpg|Robo Racer vehicle mode Image:Turbo Robo Racer.jpg|Robo Racer Battle Mode Artillatron See also: Victrailer Artillatron was the Zord of the Phantom Ranger's and used as a Carrierzord of the Rescuezords. It had several storage compartments for each Zord, and could detach its arm cannons to be used by the Rescue Megazord. It still lies dormant on Earth. In the series, Artillatron was never referred to by name by the Rangers. In the toyline, Artillatron was called the Turbo Transport. Image:Prt-artillatron.jpg|Artillatron vehicle mode Rescue Megazord See also: VRV Robo The Rescue Megazord is the second Megazord for the Turbo Rangers. Thunder Loader and Star Racer formed the legs, Siren Blaster formed the lower abdomen, Wind Rescue formed the arms, and Lightning Fire Tamer formed the chest and head. Its main weapons were the cannons from Artillatron, which were simply known as Artillery Power. One cannon was a massive flamethrower, and the second being a gatling blaster. Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord See also: V-Fire The Lightning Fire Tamer is the firetruck zord piloted by Theodore Johnson. Was capable of firing powerful blasts of water. Robot form is a firefighter. Wielded a fire extinguisher in robot form. Forms the head, upper torso, and chestplate. Image:FireLightningRescue.JPG|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord vehicle mode Image:Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord in high stance mode.jpg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord High Stance Mode Siren Blaster Rescuezord See also: V-Police The Siren Blaster is the police car zord of Justin Stewart. Robot form is a police officer. Forms the lower torso, thighs, and upper legs. Image:SirenBlaster.JPG|Siren Blaster Rescuezord vehicle mode Image:Brzord2.jpg|Siren Blaster High Stance Mode Thunder Loader Rescuezord See also: V-Dump Thunder Loader is the green dump truck zord piloted by Carlos Vallertes. Was capable of releasing a load of iron balls. Robot form is a construction worker. Forms the lower right leg used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. Image:ThunderLoader.JPG|Thunder Loader Rescuezord vehicle mode Image:Thunder loader in high stance mode.jpg|Thunder Loader High Stance Mode Star Racer Rescuezord See also: V-Dozer Star Racer is the yellow racecar/bulldozer zord of Ashley Hammond. Robot form is a racer. Forms the lower left leg used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. Image:StarRacer.JPG|Star Racer Rescuezord vehicle mode Image:Yrzord2.jpg|Star Racer High Stance Mode Wind Rescue Rescuezord See also: V-Rescue Wind Rescue is the pink ambulance zord of Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo Ranger. Was capable of launching a giant syringe at attackers. Robot form is a nurse. Splits and forms the arms used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. Image:WindRescue.JPG|Wind Rescue Rescuezord vehicle mode Image:Przord2.jpg|Wind Rescue High Stance Mode Rescue Turbo Megazord See also: Scramble Intersection Robo The Rescue Turbo Megazord was a new Megazord configuration that was used by the Turbo Rangers once against the monster Count Nocturn in the episode "Carlos and the Count". It was capable of using the Turbo Megazord Saber and Artillatron's twin cannons. The Red Lightning forms the head and upper torso, and Mountain Blaster forms the chestplate, lower torso, thighs, and upper legs, with Wind Rescue forming the arms while Thunder Loader and Star Racer form the legs. Vehicles and other Miscellany Power Boxes The five Power Boxes were created by Zordon and Alpha 5 for the Power Rangers to use in any situation. These backpacks act as survival packs for the Rangers and come with rations, water, and other useful tools. Among other features, the Power Boxes contain a life preserver, a canteen, and a pair of high tech binoculars. Turbo Carts These quick and lightweight go-carts have blasters mounted on them, perfect for chasing off monsters. Senturion Cycle Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. Lightning Cruiser The Lightning Cruiser is an extremely powerful car that is capable of driving at great speeds while still maintaining its amazing maneuverability. Aside from land-based operations the Lightning Cruiser can transform into jet mode enabling it to fly through the air. This configuration also enables it to fire 4 of its assault guns located on the wings which are hidden while in car mode. In car mode, the Lightning Cruiser has a fixed cannon mounted forward on the top of its structure which can fire devastating blasts. Though the most amazing feature of the Lightning Cruiser is that it is a sentient living being capable of thinking independently and driving independently if it needs to do so. The Lightning Cruiser, along with the Storm Blaster, was lost for eons but was recently discovered by Divatox's forces within the core of an asteroid in deep space. The Lightning Cruiser usually is piloted by T.J. the Red Turbo Ranger, whether it will allow another Ranger to drive it is unknown. The Lightning Cruiser was captured along with the Storm Blaster by Divatox's Piranhatrons, although both vehicles were later rescued by the Space Rangers and the Blue Turbo Ranger. Storm Blaster The Storm Blaster is a sentient car of extra-terrestrial origin. Lost for eons in the core of an asteroid along with the Lightning Cruiser, it was recently rediscovered by Divatox's forces who tried to take control of the cars. The two cars were unwilling to join in Divatox's evil plans and decided to join forces with the Turbo Rangers instead. The Storm Blaster is a rugged jeep that can operate on both paved roads as well as rougher terrain. The Storm Blaster normally carries the Turbine Laser on top. The Storm Blaster also has a winch with an extremely powerful cable that it can use to tow heavy loads or even itself. The Storm Blaster was operated by Justin the '''Blue Turbo Ranger '''but has operated under the control of T.J. and Ashley. The Storm Blaster was captured in the Power Rangers In Space episode True Blue to the Rescue, but escaped and recruited Justin to help the Space Rangers (effectively providing a warm-up for the teaming up that would become the norm starting in the very next season). Power Ruby Phantom Ranger's Power Source. Category:Turbo Category:Arsenal